Yumary shopping adventures
by Elgrim Desmone
Summary: Mary discovers that Yumeko is kleptomaniac when both go shop together. (this is mainly for a headcanon and its also funny, but also smut)


_**Notes: Just some shopping stuff to satisfy my kleptomania headcanon for Yumeko. THANKS TO Seraphmina for the beta reading btww bless u**_

 ** _btw in case you peeps might be confused_  
** -(text) - **_is when a character speaks_**  
 _Text_ **_are thoughts._  
** **Bold _text is for emphasis_**

Mary had been doing small gambles here and there as per usual, or more like, what used to be the usual. Before a certain… **annoyance** transferred in. She really shouldn't have asked Yumeko to gamble. Since their victory at the Debt Sorting Assembly, which Mary intended to simply be a way to eliminate her housepet status- the one Yumeko put her in, Yumeko seemed to have taken it as a bit more than that, and the girl was starting to grow on her, much to Mary's frustration.

Although, peering over to see Yumeko's empty seat, Mary can't truthfully say she's completely averse to the idea.

-Ah shit! I'm getting distracted again! - Mary grumbles under her breath, stopping her train of thought. She really needs to stop doing this.

Though, having spent the last 30 minutes thinking about Yumeko, she can't help but wonder… _where is she?_

As if on cue, the classroom door slid open swiftly and Yumeko enters gracefully with a familiar innocent smile. Mary watches as Yumeko makes up some nonsensical reasons to be late, which the teacher and fascinated students are only too happy to accept. She can't help but snort at the act. _what exactly is so interesting about some dumb excuse!?_

Having finished her pardons, Yumeko turns and gives Mary a knowing smile as she makes her way toward the confused girl. Perturbed by that look on her face, Mary huffs and looks down to her paper to scribble some notes.

-Mary-san~ - Yumeko hums happily.

Mary sighs deeply at the overly-friendly tone but looks up slightly, noticing the way Yumeko is slightly bent towards her allows a pretty much perfect view of her cleavage. She can't help but redden at that, looking quickly back down to her paper. She tries to focus on her notes so as to ignore Yumeko's presence, knuckles whitening, and the tip of her pencil breaks with a snap.

 _Fuck! This was the last pencil I had... all my supplies have been disappearing. Someone's definitely been stealing my stuff. Tch._

Two hands abruptly slam down on Mary's desk, making her jump and look up. Yumeko looks at her and tilts her head slightly.

-Ara~ Mary-san, did you break your pencil? Do you have any others? - she asks, taking the broken pencil from Mary's hand and inspecting it.

-I think someone's been stealing my stuff - Mary recoils, scoffing, and turns to glare at the group of "friends" who tormented her during her brief status as a house pet.

Yumeko's curious pout turns to a playful smile.

-I know just what you need Ma~ry-san~! - she hums happily, rolling the broken pencil between her painted nails.

-What is it, Yumeko? - Mary humored her, rolling her eyes at the display.

-Shopping! I want to go shopping, doesn't it just sound wonderful~? - she says, clasping her hands together, eyes almost glittering with a disturbing joy. Mary can't help but frown, _what was so exciting about shopping?_

-I don't have time for this, Yumeko - she replies.

-Oh, but you don't have any pencils anymore, do you~? - Yumeko pouts, putting one pointed nail against her chin and looking thoughtful, but something about the look was obviously fake.

 _She's trying to play me again, isn't she!_

-I can just buy some on my way home - Mary sighed again. Even if she does need one right now...

Yumeko's pout looks almost authentic for a moment, but she quickly changes it to an endearing smile.

-Please~? - she locked eyes with Mary, not giving her time to react before she grasped their hands together. Flustered, Mary blushed and snaps her eyes away from Yumeko, weakly pulling her hands away, too.

-I don't want to go shop with you! Go... ask Suzui or something. -

Truth is, this class is extremely boring. There wasn't much Mary could do now without any pencil. She could ask for one but it'd probably end up in a some kind of debt or a gambling match, and she really didn't feel up to wasting time with all that today. But like hell she would go shop out of boredom with this girl.

-Mmh, but isn't shopping better inbetween girls~ ? - Yumeko whispered. Something about the way Yumeko said that sentence sent shivers down Mary's spine.

-I... I don't care, there's plenty girls you can ask for such useless trips, after all. - Mary sneered. Yumeko's gaze, once so enthralled, became cold and bored in a matter of seconds as the smile faded from her face.

-I thought you'd be more fun, Mary-san. How boring... - Yumeko spoke coldly, and turned to leave her desk. Feeling strangely uncomfortable at the sudden shift in Yumeko's demeanor towards her, Mary froze.

Yumeko was still only an arm's length from her desk, but suddenly the distance between them felt like a crater. Yumeko usually pestered her until Mary reluctantly gave in to whatever she was whining about, but today it was almost like- like she had disappointed her. Mary didn't have time to think about it, only that Yumeko was making good on her plans and was heading back towards the classroom door.

 _Ugh, fuck it!_

Mary grabbed her bag and pushed away from her desk.

-Fine! Fine, I'll come shop with you, But only because I need new pencils. - she explained to the other girl's back.

Yumeko turned around quickly, black hair swirling behind her, and it was like she had never changed at all. Eyes lit up, she threw her arms around Mary, who blushes and tries to push her off

-G-get off of me! I just accepted to go shopping! - she continued to struggle within the embrace, trying to push away the now-grinning Yumeko.

-Fine, fine...~ -

* * *

Both girls leave to the nearest mall, Yumeko happily walking alongside Mary and humming. She seemed almost too happy. Then again, maybe she just really enjoyed shopping. Mary hadn't seen her outside of school after all, so the girl's wardrobe was a total mystery. Mary, on the other hand... shopping just really wasn't her thing.

She walks and follows Yumeko, sometimes stopping to look at trinkets or clothes to buy but ultimately finding nothing that peaks her interest.

 _I'm only here to buy pencils…,_ she reminds herself. Mary has a very precise set of pencils, when writing, they're just the right shade and they last usually pretty long. _Unless Yumeko comes to my desk and makes me break them again._ She huffs at the thought.

-Ah! Mary-san look, look! - Yumeko says happily. Mary turns around and is met with a maid outfit 2 inches from her face. She blinks and jolts back.

-What the hell! - she says, eyes wide open. Yumeko giggles, putting the outfit near her own body.

-Wouldn't I look cute in this? We'd just need the cat ears and the tail! I'll be a kitten ready to serve tea~ - she says, giggling. Mary frowns at her.

-Just put it down Yumeko, you don't need that. - she sighs.

Yumeko pouts slightly but does put it back, only to notice some lewd costume beside it.

-Ah! Mary-san, I want to see you try it on! - Yumeko smiles brightly, almost radiating light.

-No fucking way! I'm not putting this on, Yumeko! -

Truth is. She ended up doing it anyway. Both go to a changing room. Mary forces Yumeko out of it so she can change. Once done, she tells Yumeko to enter.

-Ah, it fits you well, Mary-san! - Yumeko hums looking at her. Mary feeling detailed blushes.

-Okay okay, that's enough, now get out! I need to change, I'm not buying it anyway... - Mary scoffs. Yumeko giggles.

-oki~ - she gets out of the changing room, letting Mary change in peace. Yumeko then bites down on her lower lip. _Ah… this feeling~_ She hums a bit and adjusts her clothes. Making sure nothing falls from them.

Mary gets out of the changing room, sighing as she looks at Yumeko. _The girl has something so… endearing to her_. Mary blushes and scolds herself slightly.

-A-alright anyway I was here to buy pencils - Mary explains composing herself. Yumeko smiles innocently.

-Ah yes, of course, I forgot - Yumeko giggles but her smile betrays her. She shifts a little on place and Mary notices it.

-Are you.. okay? - Mary asks. She seems agitated…

-Of course I am, Mary-san! Why do you ask~? - she hums. Mary simply shrugs it off and starts walking toward the shop she usually goes to buy her school stuff but before she could enter it, Yumeko yanks her back.

-Ara~ Mary-san, it would be a shame to stop the fun so soon! One last shop? Please~ - she says, hugging Mary's arm against her chest. Mary blushes even more and pushes her back in panic and quickly exclaims -Okay, okay! I will! - as soon as these words leave Mary's mouth, Yumeko makes a perverted smile, her eyes become amused as she shudders.

-Let's go to this clothes shop - Yumeko says, returning to a normal composed look. Mary blinks confused as to what the fuck happened there.

Mary ends up sighing but going anyway. It's been one hell of a ride to go shop with Yumeko. Every 3 minutes she'll start saying how she wants to have this or that. She would buy an entire shop made of useless stuff, probably. She does gamble money with no hesitation, it's no surprise she could also be a compulsive shopper. But strangely, that theory also gets shut down because Yumeko has only one thing she bought for the moment. Isn't that.. a bit strange?

-Aah….~ I can't take it anymore… all these clothes look so pretty… ~ - She says. Breathing becoming a tad wilder. Her body quivering with … what seems to be pleasure. She takes one of the beautifully designed tops and turns to Mary, quickly looking around before roughly shoving Mary into yet another change room.

-W-w-what do you think you're doing!? - Mary asks, panicking. Yumeko huskily giggles as she slowly unbuttons her school uniform. As she does, Mary sees plenty of small objects Yumeko desired earlier fall to the floor, most of these were hidden in pockets of the shirt under the vest of the uniform.

-What the fuc-!? - before Mary could finish her sentence, Yumeko hushes her by putting her hand on her mouth.

-Shhh~ You wouldn't want us to get caught right Ma~ry~-san~ - Yumeko whispers in a hoarse and husky way.

-Aah I can't take it…~ all of this stuff since earlier..~ No one noticed~! Not even you~... It was so exciting~! - Yumeko starts rambling, still pinning Mary to the wall.

-G-get off of me! - Mary says in a harsh whisper, to which Yumeko only giggles.

-That's no use, Mary-san… don't you want to have a little fun, doesn't risk get to you too… aah~ Isn't it the most wonderful thing~? - Yumeko hums against Mary's neck. Mary can't help but tilt her head lightly, shivering. Yumeko's breathing and lips against her neck makes her quite… bothered.

-N-no, you crazy fuck! you just stole stuff! - Mary exclaims angrily but she makes sure to keep her voice down.

-That's the fun of it~ It's all about risk… what would happen if I got caught.. ~ Mmh~ Just thinking about it already makes me wet~ - Yumeko says pulling away from Mary's neck to look at her in the eyes with crazy and aroused glowing red ones.

-It's just like gambling… everything can be. It's all about luck and intellect... right, Mary-san~? Like... if I were to kiss you, who knows what the result would be~? - Yumeko muses. Mary blushes furiously.

-W-wait what d- - before she could even finish muttering the sentence, Yumeko swiftly leans in to Mary's parted lips to kiss her.

-Mh!? - Mary's panic is completely muffled by Yumeko's mouth against hers. She could feel just how needy and horny Yumeko felt, heat was practically radiating off of her, the kiss hot and erotic, and it was starting to get to her too. Slowly succumbing to the kiss, Mary parts her lips slightly more and tilts her head to deepen it. Gasping slightly as Yumeko takes her by her tights and raises her up, pinning her even rougher on the wall to keep them glued together.

-W-wait - Mary pulls away, panting and shivering... blushing as usual, too.

-What is it, Mary-san~? - she asked, head still tilted.

-We're in a fucking changing room! Wait, that's... not even the problem! Why the fuck did you kiss me!? - Mary whispers harshly.

-Ara Mary-san~ Don't you like it, though?~ Why did you kiss me back then, I wonder...~. - Yumeko makes her usual amused smile, while Mary huffs, averting her eyes from where she realizes they were trained on Yumeko's glistening lips.

-T-that doesn't mean anything! - Mary says quickly. Yumeko only giggles.

-Alright, then~ - Yumeko cups Mary's chin and turns tugs her softly back so they were only inches apart.. Mary almost melts on the spot. _Why is she so hot, fuck_

-Then can I kiss you again, if it doesn't mean anything~ Ah! I know~ Let's gamble! if I win, I get to kiss you. If I lose, you get to humiliate me and bring back your old reputation~! - Yumeko giggles. Mary scoffs. Like hell she'd gamble with Yumeko again. Anyway… the kiss… it wasn't bad. On the opposite even. It actually got her worked up.

-Fucking hell... fine! - She growls, grabbing Yumeko by the back of her head hair and pulling her closer as she kisses her. Yumeko smiles and kisses back, biting slightly on Mary's lower lip. She uses the slight gasp to slide her tongue in, turning the kiss into a much more passionate one. Mary blushes at that but follows her lead, at that point it won't change much, will it? She shivers, starting to feel hot from this simple yet torrid kiss. She pulls away again, panting for the air she lost, but Yumeko kisses her again, hand sliding lightly along her thigh.

 _Does she not need to breathe!? Jesus fuck!_

-You should cling to me not to fall, Mary-san~! - she giggles.

-A-a-as if I'd do that! - but in the next second, she feels Yumeko's clever hand gliding softly over her clit, she entirely forgets any rational thinking and clings to Yumeko.

-W-what do y-you think you're do- - before being able to finish her sentence, Yumeko starts rubbing Mary's clit through her panties. Mary flushes and tries her hardest not to get mad from being interrupted, but focuses more on trying to keep quiet, only letting slip silent gasps and hushed moans.

-Ah! Mary-san! You're soaked~ - Yumeko giggles.

-S-shut up! - Mary mutters, and lets out a faint yelp when her panties are pushed aside to let Yumeko's slim finger touch her directly. The touch feeling much more intense suddenly. Mary can't help but buck into Yumeko's hand, letting out a gasp and shivering. _What the fuck is even happening!? Am I really having sex with Yumeko!?_ Another press on her clit confirmed the thought, as Yumeko giggles, watching as Mary's back arches and she moans. Mary blushes and tries to muffle any other sounds with her right hand, gripping Yumeko's back with the other.

-ahh~ Isn't this fun~ - Yumeko giggles, while sliding her fingers down slightly, teasing Mary's entrance. Yumeko notices Mary's anxiousness even if the girl is trying her best to hide it.

-Ara~ Are you a virgin, Mary? - Yumeko asks, tilting her head while making a cute wondering expression even in this situation.

-L-Like it concerns you! - Mary answers, embarrassed. She feels Yumeko's finger slide inside her and jolts, moaning.

-F-fuck.. - she moans, gripping Yumeko's back even tighter. It slightly stings but feels rather good. Yumeko giggles, starting a slow pace, curving and slightly rubbing. Driving Mary slowly crazy. The poor overwhelmed girl can do nothing but moan and buck at Yumeko's work.

-Ara Mary-san you might want to be more silent~ - Yumeko hums, curving quite hard, the movement driving Mary over the edge as she climaxes. She pants, continuing to cling to Yumeko. Quite exhausted, since it's the first time she's ever felt like this. The taller girl keeps Mary steady until she can slowly get back to her feet, dribbling kisses along her neck. Yumeko giggles as Mary regains enough strength to push her away again, still panting, and watches with half-lidded eyes as Yumeko licked her fingers slowly.

-That was fun~ Let's shop again sometime, Mary-san! - Yumeko said, clasping her hands together happily. Mary huffed shakily.

 _As if._


End file.
